danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonosuke Izayoi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Sounosuke Izayoi-0.png|Sonosuke's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Izayoi Despair.png|Sonosuke's design in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Sonosuke Izayoi Official Design.png|Sonosuke's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc'' casts height chart. Profile Lovers.png|Sonosuke and Ruruka's character profiles on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta Sonosuke Izayoi Beta 001.png|Sonosuke's early design. Sonosuke Izayoi Beta 002.png|Sonosuke's early design. (2) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 04 Izayoi and Ruruka introduction.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka Ando's introduction. Izayoi eating sweets.jpg|Sonosuke eating Ruruka sweets while laying his head on Ruruka's laps. Izayoi threatened Komaeda.jpg|Sonosuke stopped Nagito Komaeda before he walked past Ruruka. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Izayoi eating Andou's sweets.jpg|Sonosuke laying his head on Ruruka's lap and eating her sweets. Opening Izayoi with a monokuma bracelet.jpg|Sonosuke in the opening. DR3 Side Future Izayoi Opening.jpg|Sonosuke in the opening. (2) Sonosuke Izayoi Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Sonosuke in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg|Sonosuke falling into the red abyss. Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Sonosuke and the other Future Foundation members confront the Remnants of Despair. Munakata, Sakakura, and Izayoi.jpeg|Sonosuke, Kyosuke Munakata, and Juzo Sakakura prepare to battle Remnants of Despair. Ruruka's reaction to Naegi's introduction.jpg|Sonosuke, Ruruka Ando and Koichi Kizakura's reaction to Makoto Naegi's introduction. Ruruka being defended by Izayoi.jpg|Sonosuke threw his kunai to Aoi Asahina at Ruruka's request. Ruruka and Izayoi thinking that Seiko sold them out to the enemy and vice versa.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka Ando thinking that Seiko Kimura sold them out to the enemy. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Izayoi rejects Ruruka's candy.png|Sonosuke rejects Ruruka's macaron. Witnessing Daisaku Bandai's Death.jpg|Sonosuke and the others witnessing Daisaku Bandai's death. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka voted Seiko Kimura as the attacker. Protect Ruruka.jpg|Sonosuke on high alert while protecting Ruruka. Episode 03 Ruruka and Izayoi after the 1st time limit.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka hiding inside a room after the first time limit. His promise.jpg|Sonosuke agreed not to betray Ruruka. Episode 04 Running away from Seiko.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka luring Seiko into their traps. Izayoi and Ruruka.jpg|Ruruka and Sonosuke succeed to explode traps they've set on the walls. Ruruka and Izayoi blocking Seiko.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka trying to block Seiko from getting in the room. Episode 05 Ruruka and Izayoi met Seiko.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka first time met with Seiko. Ruruka childhood.jpg|Sonosuke and Ruruka parting from Seiko. Izayoi prepared to fight.jpg|Sonosuke prepared to fight Seiko. Izayoi with hood on.png|Sonosuke swears to fight Seiko in the name of love and dewicious sweets. Izayoi fighting.jpg|Sonosuke fighting Seiko. Episode 06 Izayoi's corpse.jpg|Sonosuke's corpse. Episode 09 Kiss of Death.jpg|Sonosuke murdered by Ruruka by triggering his NG Code. Ruruka and Izayoi's last kiss.png|Sonosuke kisses Ruruka for the last time. Izayoi's last moment.png|Sonosuke forgives Ruruka and considered that she killing him is not a betrayal. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Class 76th Illusion 1.jpg|Walking to school with Ruruka and Seiko. Nagito Ruruka Izayoi Seiko.png|Nagito Komaeda and some of Class 76th members walking up to the school. Class 76th Illusion 2.jpg|Class 76th members eating at a cafe. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official art. Class 76th art.png|Official art. Future Volume 4.jpg|Sonosuke, Seiko, and Ruruka on Future Arc's volume 4 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Sonosuke and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of ''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing Class 76th Doodle.jpg|Ruruka reconciles with Seiko in the afterlife and offers her treats, while Sonosuke threatens her to eat it since they were already dead.Class 76th drawing |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Izayoi's Future Profile.png|Sonosuke's Future Arc's profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 official site. Izayoi's Despair Profile.png|Sonosuke's Despair Arc's profile on the Danganronpa 3 official site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Sonosuke Izayoi Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Соносукэ Изаёй